


Back To The Future: The Gay Edition

by KittenSneeze



Category: The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: 21st century shit, AU where Christopher lives, Alan Turing is a twink, Alan is really confused by everything, Angst at the beginning, Christopher Morcom is a twunk, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sad, Time Travel, angsty, back to the future - Freeform, but also super amazed by it, its gay, or does he?, really gay, romantic, sick christopher morcom, virgin alan turing, will add more shitty tags as this goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenSneeze/pseuds/KittenSneeze
Summary: Alan Turing - the man who broke the Nazi’s codes during World War II through a machine which would eventually be known as the first computer and changed the world as we know it - also, he was gay. The time is now June 6th 1954, and he finds himself facing the grave decision on whether or not he should take his own life, or continue with the torture of chemical castration for being a homosexual. With his dearest love Christopher slowly succumbing to disease, he decides it’d be best for him to leave this life so he can live with him another. However, what he doesn’t expect is to wake up over 60 years in the future, in the middle of New York City where the “gross indecency” he was prosecuted of before was, not only permitted, but encouraged. With Alan being reversed back into his early twenties and given another chance for him to live his life, he begins seeking out help to navigate the enduring 21st century - and most importantly, finding Christopher and getting him the help he needs before it’s too late.





	Back To The Future: The Gay Edition

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a brief setup to the actual story! Let me know what you think - please!

**PROLOGUE**  
  
Trembling fingers wrapped around the pill bottle on the desk, the contents rattling inside as the unsteady hand brought them closer to the man sitting on the edge of his bed. His parted hair was disheveled, as were the rest of his clothes, which consisted of a loose button up with a cotton blanket thrown over his shoulders and wrinkled slacks. The man was named Alan Turing, and he was a genius who had created a machine able to break Enigma, cracking the Nazi codes and allowing the Allied Powers to stop World War II once and for all. But, he was also a homosexual found guilty of committing gross acts of indecency, which meant he either had to spend time in jail, or take medication to put his homosexuality at rest.  
  
As a man in love with his work, he couldn’t stomach the thought of having to spend years locked away in a cell with men who would surely beat him to death once they found out he was a poof - and since one option was a death sentence and the other was a life of torture, he figured at least with one option he could still live and accomplish things. But as the years trudged on, he found his quality of life was being eaten away. The pills had left him impotent and unsteady, he shook like a leaf wherever he went, and his brain was scattered, making the simplest of tasks require a mountainous amount of effort to accomplish.  
  
Not only this, but his best friend since grade school was dying, and he couldn’t stop it. Christopher had first discovered his illness at the age of 14, but through some miraculous turn of events he had made it into his 40s - but just barely. Every breath could be his last, and Alan knew this. Every day when he visited the other at the hospital, with the sheets pulled over his thinning frame, he’d rest his head on the other’s heaving chest and hold his hand tight as light sobs racked his body. Christopher wasn’t very conscious of it, he was usually either put in a daze by the medication or asleep. That probably hurt Alan the most.  
  
As he got worse and worse, and death came closer and closer, he realized he’d never get to properly say goodbye. Each day the amount he was awake grew less and less, until he was asleep for days at a time, just barely clinging to life. Alan knew that Christopher was going to die very soon. So that’s what led him to this moment.  
  
The calendar hanging from a nail in the wall of Alan’s room read “ **June 6th** ”, the date, _1954_. His trembling hand set aside the pill bottle, and he instead reached onto his bedside table where an apple sat. Tears streaked the pale man’s face, tinting his nose and eye-bags a very prominent pink. Alan sucked in a breath as he brought the apple up to his line of sight, turning it over in the light the moon provided as it trickled into his room through his window, as if he was thoughtfully inspecting the fruit. "It would make for a delicious nighttime snack," he thought to himself, icy eyes clouded with tears as he continued to muse over it. However, this one was different. This one was laced with cyanide. Another stifled cry resounded in his throat as he held the apple closer to his lips, closing his eyes as he steeled himself for what he was about to do next. A truly delicious snack indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed PLEASE leave a comment, also if you liked it please share it and leave a kudos! The more feedback from you guys the more likely I'll be to continue with the chapters!  
> Social media:  
> Tumblr- kittensneezi.tumblr.com  
> Youtube- youtube.com/c/kittensneeze  
> Twitter- twitter.com/kittensneezeVA  
> Instagram- instagram.com/kittensneeze/


End file.
